inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 039 (Orion)
The Arrow of Artemis (アルテミスの , Arutemisu no Ya) is the thirty-ninth episode of the Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin anime. Major events *Mizukamiya Seiryuu joins Inazuma Japan. *Inazuma Japan wins their match against France by default. *The members of Inazuma Japan and Malik Kuabel investigate and discover the real cause of the French team's forfeit, a set-up by Orion. Plot The episode opens with Asuto declaring to the rest of Inazuma Japan that even though he understands that the Orion Foundation wasn't founded on evil principles, he intends to fight them, by playing soccer fairly against them and having them open their eyes to how soccer should be played. Endou says that they all feel the same as him, and the team agrees to fight. After that, Zhao Jinyun cuts in to announce that Mizukamiya Seiryuu is joining Inazuma Japan. As the team warms up for training, Haizaki wonders what he should call Mizukamiya now that he's not currently his captain, as that role belongs to Endou. Mizukamiya ponders on it, saying that "Mizukamiya-senpai" would be too normal, and lists as possible alternatives "teacher" (shisou), "boss", and "King Mizukamiya", but they are interrupted by the training starting before they resolve the issue. It is decided they will be playing a mini-game, and two teams are formed: :*Norika, Saginuma, Kozoumaru, Asuto, and Tatsuya :*Endou, Haizaki, Mizukamiya, Nosaka, and Kazemaru. During the mini-game, Kazemaru, along with Haizaki and Mizukamiya, uses Koutei Penguin 2gou. At the end, Haizaki points out that the hissatsu isn't strong enough to be used at world level, and together with the other two resolves to find the next Koutei Penguin 2gou. The following day, while Inazuma Japan is waiting at the Moscow Route Bay Main Stadium, it's announced that the French team has been considered to have forfeited the match for failing to show up on time. It's revealed that all of the players of the team have been hospitalized due to food poisoning and that it has been considered their fault for not properly managing their health. Inazuma Japan think that it's a set up by Orion, and decide to investigate to find out the truth. Nosaka, Asuto, Haizaki, and Hiura infiltrate the hospital the French team has been hospitalized at, with Haizaki providing a distraction while Nosaka and Hiura dress up, respectively as a doctor and a nurse, to move around unnoticed. On their way they find Malik, also dressed up as a nurse, who's there for their same reason. Together they visit Nathan, the French team's captain, and Pascal, and find out that Orion most likely poisoned them through the fresh baguettes that are delivered to the team by an outside bakery at every meal. Asuto and the others manage to retrieve a baguette that Orion hadn't had the chance to get rid of, with the intention of using it to prove that it was external influence that caused the French team to be hospitalized. But before they can do anything, one of the personal chefs of the French team makes an announcement, lying, saying that the food poisoning was his fault, which means the team's forfeit is confirmed. Hissatsu used * * * (Orion debut) Debut Characters *'Nathan' *'Pascal' Proverb Ryouhei If we want to get stronger, what we need isn't time, but the willingness to do it! Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to the Greek goddess Artemis, whose weapons was bow and arrow, and who killed Orion, her hunting companion. Navigation Category:Orion episodes